choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (It Lives Beneath)
Main Character in It Lives Beneath is the main protagonist of the It Lives Beneath book. Although his/her default name is "Harper", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. Personality You are shown to care deeply about your family, given that you were devaststated to find your parents murdered and constantly look out for Elliot. It is shown that you may be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) given that you keep on having flashbacks to finding your parents' bodies. It can be said that you have a strong sense of justice given that you want to expose the cult as criminals and want to find a way to stop the monster in the lake from killing more people. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 3: Off the Deep End *Chapter 4: In Hot Water *Chapter 5: Gone Fishing *Chapter 6: All Hands on Deck *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 10: Still Waters *Chapter 11: Sinking Feeling *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water Relationships Elliot Vance Elliot is the Main Character's younger half-brother. They're very close, especially since their parents' death. Arthur Arthur is your grandfather. They don't have a close relationship due to Arthur's controlling attitude and the fact that they hadn't even met until your parents were murdered. Tomoichi "Tom" Sato Tom is one of the Main Character's love interest. Imogen Wescott Imogen is one of the Main Character's love interest. Kyle Garza Kyle was one of the Main Character's love interest. Parker Shaw Parker is one of the Main Character's love interest. Danni Danni is one of the Main Character's love interest. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair ILB Face.jpg|Face ILB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices ILB Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits ILB Yacht Party.jpg|Yacht Party Outfit ILB Gala.jpg|Gala Outfit ILB Lake Day.jpg|Lake Day Outfit FemaleMCinCultistRobedisguise.jpeg|Female MC in Cultist Robe disguise Miscellaneous ItLivesBeneathsecondappstorepromotionalposter.jpeg|Ad for It Lives Beneath Trivia * Like the main characters of Home for the Holidays, Perfect Match, and Across the Void, the main character of It Lives Beneath has a last name that can't be changed. In this case, it's "Vance". * Your Nerve score starts at zero. * In Chapter 1, it is revealed that your biological father abandoned your family when you were seven. * It is implied that you were being hypnotized by the same creature before Kyle snapped you out of your trance. * Unlike the main character of "It Lives in The Woods", you aren't familiar with Redfield or any supernatural forces. * If Tom's nerve is weak in Chapter 10, you will lose one of your pinky fingers since he cannot protect you. Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students